super_smash_flash_3fandomcom-20200214-history
Unten
NOTE-THE FOLLOWING PAGE IS A FAKE BEING IN SOME SORT OF SUBJECT. THIS CHARACTER IN THE GAME IS FROM NO TRUE SERIES, AND HAS IMMEDIATLY HAS TAKEN OUT OF THE FANTENDO WIKI Unten is one of the main characters in That One Series With a Long and Uninteresting Name That I Do Not Wish to Remember. Unten first appeared in Fissure. He is a son adopted by Chief Dongorio of Peaceful Plains and is one of the last beorns alive. He becomes the savior of his land, and in Underground, his whole planet. Unten is also the mascot of Fantendo, which makes him the most commonly used character in crossovers. History Fissure After the Fissure splits up the entire kingdom of Zeon, Unten tries to reunite with his family, who were seperated from him on the other side of the Fissure. During his journey, he learns of Doomulus Grime's evil plot to suck all the life out of Zeon to use it for his own nefarious purposes. Unten then resolves to defeat Doomulus Grime as well. Fantendo Heroes UNITE!!! Unten appears in the fan-fiction Fantendo Heroes UNITE!!! as a hero. He first appears as King Plumber's silent companion at the beginning of the story. Later, he comes out of nowhere and stabs Querius in the chest. He then sacrifices himself to stop the Void from enveloping and destroying Fantendo. It is implied that he is killed. He later appears at the entrance to the forest of fan and gives Sam his sword. Fantendo Heroes 2 Unten appears again in Fantendo Heroes 2, although he "died". He helps Mr. D and friends find the Niceys and stop Oldton, Groo, and someone else. He also re-killed the beast. Fantendo Wasteland Unten is set to be the main character of this game.. Fantendo: Playing War In the fan-fic, Unten is back at The Wasteland HQ helping Strafe (and later Simon & Bouncer, too) on their quest. One day, while explaining his origins to Simon & Bouncer, he decides that he can't be afraid anymore and he goes to where Zeon used to be before it was swallowed by the infinite blankness and sets his computer on autopilot. There, he meets Thorn, a surviving girl, and they develop a strong friendship as they search for their respective things. Soon after, Unten & Thorn find a strange spring. A message in a bottle floated out of the spring, which was from Thorn's father. It was shrouded in mystery. After reading this and knowing that her entire family had died, Thorn broke down in tears. Later, Thorn snapped out of it, though she was still depressed, and she and Unten ventured on. At a certain point, Unten received a call from Strafe. Strafe proceeded to tell Unten important information, then told him to come back. After hanging up the phone, Unten asked Thorn if she would go back with him. She said yes, and the two appeared in The Mushroom Kingdom in the Nintendoverse. There, they waited for Strafe and the rest of the heroes. After the heroes arrive, it is revealed that Unten had a spaceship in deep space that was put up there in case of an emergency. Unten, after the heroes arrived, sent the spaceship down to their location. The heroes boarded the spaceship and set out to destroy the enormous Robo-Sunnyscythe V2. There was a huge battle, in which the spaceship was almost destroyed and Strafe nearly died, but, in the end, Sunnyscythe was defeated and Fantasma was killed by the explosion. However, after that, time suddenly froze, a black hole formed in the middle of the ship, and the voice of The Fan appeared and told them that in order for all of the universes to be saved, a sacrifice must be made. In the end, Unten & Thorn made the sacrifice and entered the black hole, never to be seen again and presumably dead. Unten's ship brought the heroes back to the restored Fantendoverse, where they dedicated the hill that they were standing on to Unten. The Legend of Zelda: Ura Gaiden Unten cameos in this Zelda game as a teddy bear in one of the hotel rooms in the City of Ore. Unten After his ship crashed on a strange planet, he had to save it from total destruction thanks to a mysterious villain. Mario and Luigi: Space Travel He was the boss of Chapter 6: Dark and Destroyed. However it turned out he was Star Bowser. Super Smash Bros Super Deluxe Unten appears as a NewComer in SSBSD. He is also unlockable. In story mode, after Tabuu is defeated by Herobrine , Unten appears & knocks Herobrine into a pit of lava. Unten decides to join the team. The level ends there. The next level begins where a giant Glowing Ball of Lava floats up to the stage, then it bursts, & out comes Herobrine. The player can choose to play as Unten, Mario, Sonic the Hedgehog, or Steve (Minecraft). Sonic and Fantendo: Universes Meet Unten appears as one of the main protagonists of the game, along with Sonic the Hedgehog. Unten, Zerita, Derby Dash, and Mewshi appeared to have their world collide with Sonic and his friends' universe. The gang realizes that Sonic's nemesis, Dr. Eggman, and Unten's enemy, Netnu, found that they're using an energy to collide both worlds to take over, sending out SEGA's and Fantendo's most cold-hearted enemies to take down the crew, and trapping all of the group's friends with those henchmen. It's up to Unten, Sonic, and the gang to take down evil once and for all. Unten also gets a super form by using the Chaos Emeralds' and Fantendo Energy's power, along with Sonic. Fantendo: Marvel Unten is one of the two leaders of S.H.I.E.L.D. 2, an army of superheroes from Fantendo and Marvel. Along with millions of others, Unten gains a Superhero form that goes by The Blue, who possesses super speed and strengh. Trivia Unten is so far, The only character in Super Smash Flash 3 that is a fan-fiction character, His real debut debuted on the Fantendo Wiki Page, A wiki in which the Wikia contributor can create a fan-fiction story of a game that is not existent, He is the mascot of the wiki. Category:Characters Category:Fantendo universe